Yoshi's Story: The Lost City
by esreveRPsychology
Summary: Everyone sees Yoshis as the safe, careless, happy-go-lucky creatures that they are, but did you ever wonder what it was that kept them that way?
1. Epilogue

Yoshi's Story: The Lost City

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yoshi Franchise, nor do I hold claim to any element of it.

Warning: if you are a stickler for details DO NO READ THIS FANFIC! This fanfic uses some concepts that usually aren't related to the Yoshi franchise, and will probably annoy some people because I know it would annoy me if I got halfway through a story that was nothing like the actual game it's from and someone didn't tell me.

Anyway now that that's over, lets get on with the story

* * *

Epilogue 

Legend Tells of a Yoshi that lived long ago, that was barred by neither lock nor wall. He was a strange Yoshi endowed with powers of speed and strength, the like of which had never been seen before. This Yoshi served the Grand Ecco for years until the Destruction of the Pyra High City and the Stone Palace. One year after the completion of the stone palace, and the coronation of Grand Ecco Yoshita, a curse was laid upon the very ground on which the high city stood, turning it all to desert, and all who touched the sand would be turned into sandstone and doomed to stand there as a monument of warning to all others until the day the curse would be lifted. It is rumored that he still rests there inside his Egg, waiting to be reawakened by a Yoshi worthy to carry the title of Grand Ecco.

This is his story, the story of a ghost Yoshi.

* * *

Time: Noon, Day 31, twelfth month from the new year, year 1 under Ecco Yoshita's rule. 

Location: Pyra Grasslands, Yoshi's Island.

A single Gray Yoshi sat on his back staring up at the sky watching the clouds fly past. He loved the clouds... he saw them so seldom out on the grasslands. They seemed so mysterious... so changeable...

Suddenly a voice pulled him from his thoughts

"Spectra! Spectra! C'mon you big gray bum, where are you hiding?"

A small smile spread across Spectra's face

"Cyndel..."

He quickly ducked deeper into the grass and began to make his way around her to get between his new visitor and the causeway.

"C'mon Spectra... don't make me have to hunt you down again, you know this isn't fair"

"No, but its incredibly fun!"

He quickly ghosted himself and sunk down below the level of the ground.

"A-hah! That's where you'r- oh come on that is so cheap, c'mon Spectra, stop fooling around..."

Spectra reached his destination, and positioned himself for a jump; she was almost where he wanted her...

"Fine... if you don't want me to find you I'll simply just not tell you the message I have for you fr-OOF!"

She turned to walk back to the causeway as she spoke, but before she could finish, a grayish blur leapt up from under the ground and tackled her.

"HAH! I win..."

"Yes, you win, now get offa me"

Spectra climbed to his feet, brushed himself off, and proceeded to help Cyndel up.

"So what'd you come all the way out here to tell me?"

"Yoshita Needs you back at the palace as soon as possible, he thinks Mecha Castle might launch another attack on us soon..."

"You think they'd learn after the Butt-kicking they got last time they tried."

"Yeah go figure..."

Both Yoshis walked to the causeway and picked up the leaf boards they had left at the curb. Spectra took one last look up at the clouds before stepping into the air currents of the causeway.

* * *

Time: Morning, Day 1, first month from the new year, year 2 Formerly under Ecco Yoshita's rule. 

Location: Formerly Pyra Grasslands, Now Pyra Desert, Yoshi's Island.

Spectra looked around him at the once Beautiful Glass and Onyx spires of the Stone Palace… everything seemed peaceful and calm, like time had suddenly stood still. But no color could be seen except tan and gray… Spectra reached out to touch a wall and felt its roughness under his hands. This had once been a smooth marble pillar, now rough and brittle sandstone. He looked around him at the sandstone statues of every Yoshi that inhabited the Stone Palace. The jewel of the Grand Ecco was the only thing that remained unchanged except him, But why him? Why hadn't he been turned to stone along with his sister and friends? Spectra cried out in frustration.

"Why them and not me?"

He looked out into the courtyard to see a small sandstone ball suspended in midair between two young Yoshis.

"Why them? Why the ignorant and innocent? They're not the ones that fought you!"

Spectra pulled his leaf board from its rack on the wall, only to find it turned to sandstone as well.

"So, Havoc, Did you do this to just this city? Or tell me… did you kill them all?"

Spectra took another look out the window. The once busy causeway was now littered with statues of Yoshis on Leaf Boards floating only a few feet from the surface. Sand covered the ground, not a single trace of grass could be seen in the whole city.

"_There is no way I'm going to make it out of this city alive._"

Suddenly an idea came to him. He grabbed the Grand Ecco's and jewel darted from the room and headed for the entrance at the front of the Palace. If there truly were people left alive then eventually they would find out what happened, maybe the spell that had been cast on the city wouldn't affect them. He ran to the main square of the city and towards the fountain at its center. He quickly made his way to the top of the fountain and entered his egg, still clutching the jewel. The jewel began to glow, lighting up the cramped space inside the egg. Suddenly the jewel went out and Spectra sighed.

"Well that's one idea down"

He exited his egg and prepared himself to jump down when suddenly the jewel flashed again, then melted into the fountain. Spectra froze… Suddenly, a blinding light erupted from the fountain.

"What the…"

Then everything went black.


	2. A Flare in the Dark

**Yoshi's Story: The Lost City**

**Chapter 1:** A Flare in the Dark

* * *

Back at its peak, Yoshi's island had been a paradise that was impregnable to attack for one reason, the guardians; Yoshis endowed with long life to protect the island from attack, at the destruction of the Pyra High City all were thought to be lost, but this was not the case, two had survived and had escaped the destruction of the city. Still, the two guardians could not keep the island a paradise by themselves, so slowly the island fell under attack by Bowser, and many of his offspring, but the attacks were always unsuccessful, and Yoshi's island survived, however, so did the person who had cast the spell and destroyed the High City, and soon he will be back to finish what he started so long ago…

* * *

Time: Evening, Day 21, third month from the New Year, year 320 since the destruction of the Pyra high city 

Location: Sylche Forest Village outskirts, Yoshi's Island.

Takra watched silently from his post high in the treetops, for the past three nights he had seen that light shine out from somewhere in the Pyra desert without fail, something was up. He called down to his mate, far below on the ground.

"Kyarra! The beacon is lit again! Quick, run to the village center, And bring Anyellah back with you."

Kyarra acknowledged Takra's request and took off. Takra turned back to the light and removed a cluster of grapes from his pack, it would be 15 minutes before Kyarra came back, and he hadn't had a chance to eat all day. He sat back with his grapes to wait…

It wasn't long before Kyarra returned, bringing a light blue Yoshi with her.

"Alright Takra, I'm coming up, hold the ladder for me, will ya?"

Takra steadied the ladder as Anyellah and Kyarra climbed up. As they neared the top of the ladder, he reached out and lifted Anyellah up, while Kyarra being a better climber, crawled up on her own. Anyellah looked out towards the beacon intently.

"What do you see?"

"Well the beacon's definitely coming from the Pyra ruins, but I can't tell where, I'd have to get closer for a better view…"

"How close do you think you would need to get?"

"At least as close as the causeway."

"Well then we'd better get moving"

Takra and Kyarra had once been guardians for Grand Ecco Yoshita, and had once lived in the Pyra High city, but were away when the city was destroyed. Ever since then they had been watching it very carefully, hoping that some day they could return there. Until finding Anyellah they had almost lost hope of ever going back in. Anyellah had been given a very special gift by the Grand Ecco at her birth; she had been given a sight pearl, which gave her far better sight than any other Yoshi on the entire island, except those that also had a pearl like hers. This combined with the fact that she also had an immunity to the sands of the Pyra Desert, and could also protect others as well gave hope back to Takra and Kyarra that something could be done to restore the city. They had requested permission of the Ecco from their area to research the city further and had been granted express permission to enter the forbidden lands around Pyra Desert, but now, they were finally getting their chance to move.

"We need to be packed and ready to leave by tomorrow morning, the sooner we get moving, the sooner we get our home back."

* * *

Time: Early Morning, Day 22, third month from the New Year, year 320 since the destruction of the Pyra high city 

Location: Sylche Forest Village, Yoshi's Island.

Takra strapped down the last of their supplies to the Drawcart and signaled for the other two Yoshis to finish up and get ready to leave. Anyellah was already packed, and walked over with her gear.

"Kyarra said she would be done very soon, she just needed to grab some last minute stuff and then we can leave."

Takra nodded and loaded Anyellah's pack onto the Drawcart, he had almost finished strapping it down when Kyarra appeared with her pack in tow as well.

"Alright, well al we have to do is load your pack and then we'll be ready to go."

Kyarra nodded and stowed her gear alongside the others and grabbed her leaf board from off the wall rack.

"Lets get going, then."

The three Yoshis left the hut in silence and headed off towards the causeway branch leading from the village. Upon arrival at the Causeway, the group of Yoshis stepped off into the current, each one holding a handle of the Drawcart. Each one could feel the other two's excitement and nervousness. They spent the trip in silence, each one to their own thoughts. When they neared their exit, each Yoshi in turn drifted towards the sidewall of the causeway and slipped out of the current, Takra going last with the Drawcart.

Even from this far away the ruins of Pyra city could be seen, and even in their state of disrepair they still looked beautiful.

"We'll set up camp here."

Memories of the city flooded back to Takra. It was all he could do to keep from tears at the sight of all that he lost there. Friends… family… his life was there in that city and now it was gone… he took one last look, then turned back to the work at hand.

In a few minutes their camp was set up, and everything arranged. They were ready.

"Well, Anyellah? When do you want to try entering the city?"

Anyellah thought for a moment.

"Do you think there's still time today?"

"Well yes, but we would have to walk back after dark then"

"Then we'll walk back in the dark, the sooner we go in there, the sooner we'll find out what that beacon is, besides, it only shines after dark anyway."

"Very well then, we'll leave in 15 minutes, get whatever you need."


End file.
